Falling Twice
by A'Rion Larent
Summary: Ryoko is reunited with Aeon as he finally rises from his deep slumber, but something's different- he doesn't remember who he is! Now Ryoko has to get him to fall for her a second time, in her own space pirate kind of way. SEQUEL!
1. Prologue: What do you mean it's a ring!

Author's Note: So this is the official sequel to Forgotten Memories of an Age Past! However readers of this fic may want to read The Black Box: A Washu Tale before continuing with this one.

Falling Twice

**Prologue: What do you mean it's a ring?**

Washu fiddled with her fingers as she tried her best to explain to Ryoko what Vincent Hawke had actually put inside the black box, but even with her most ingenious ways of finding good reason within any situation, she could find none.

"Aren't you happy Little Ryoko? I'm getting married!" Washu tried to point out the positive aspects while attempting to send Ryoko on a slight guilt trip.

"Aeon almost died for your wedding ring!" She scowled as she menacingly glared at her mother. "He hasn't even woken up yet…" Her voice drifted on a lower tone.

"I'm sorry Ryoko; this is my fault." Washu tensed as she heard Vincent Hawke's voice behind her; she had told him NOT to come—Ryoko wouldn't go easy on him.

Like a sniper, Ryoko focused her gaze on the man she would soon become a daughter to, and immediately Vincent felt the overwhelming pressure of the scope he was under. He had never seen her so intense, except that time Aeon had taken Kurin from her.

"I really had no idea The Science Academy would go through my journals…" He chuckled. Big mistake.

"Whaddya mean!" She grabbed him by his collar and shook him comically—Washu was convinced his head would soon snap. "What idiot writes so dramatically in his journal about a wedding ring?"

"Ahhhh!" His eyes swirled in confusion as he tried to regain his balance. "I think I liked you better when you were smaller." He smiled all the while.

Ryoko bared her teeth at him; how could he smile at her at a time like this? She had just shaken the life out of him, but he didn't seem to mind one bit. He hadn't even dwelled on the fact that she had called him an idiot—it infuriated her.

"You were imprisoned for 5 years, Aeon was chased by the Galaxy Police and we were all nearly murdered so that you could propose to my mother?" Ryoko asked once more just to make sure she hadn't made some impossible mistake of misunderstanding them.

"Yup that sounds about right." Vincent sighed as he got on his knees and grabbed on to Ryoko's leg. "Oh please forgive me!" He whined like a child.

Ryoko tried to shake him off but it was in vain; he was a very persistent apologizer. She looked down at the man who was more child than man, and a strange, fond emotion took over. She hadn't fully integrated with her memories of her past, so it still felt a bit awkward being around Dr. Hawke. Her present self had little quarrel with her past self, but some emotional barriers still persisted in keeping the integration from completing. As her memories returned, so did her knowledge. She had begun to help her mother in the lab, and perhaps more astonishing, she had begun to call Washu 'mom' naturally. She let out a deep sigh as she patted Hawke on the head.

"Fine, fine, fine…you have my blessing. Marry mom, or whatever." She smiled down at the him and helped him up. "You're just as troublesome as me."

He chuckled and stood up straight. "Actually Ryoko, _you're_ just as troublesome as _me_."

End Note: So what do you think? Not much to go on, but hand in hand with The Black Box: A Washu Tale, I think it's a pretty good setup. Please review and offer suggestions of any kind ^_^. I want to write as much as I can before Fall Semester begins ;p


	2. Chapter 1: Reversal

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews my fellow readers! Keep it up; I love the input or the simple pat on the back.

Falling Twice

**Chapter One: Reversal**

"_Aeon!" Ryoko made a megaphone out of her hands and shouted at the boy who accompanied her every day to The Science Academy. "We'll be late if you don't hurry."_

_Aeon couldn't help but yawn as his eyes misted over with sleepiness. Eyes drooped as he willed his legs forward; it was Ryoko's fault that he was a living zombie. She wanted to see the Zebulon Shower and Aeon was, as usual, dragged along. Not that he minded…that much. _

"_Why are you so sleepy?" Ryoko grabbed his hand and pulled him forward faster._

"_Why AREN'T you sleepy?" Aeon was ogled at the fact that she was as bright and cheery as ever. "I only slept for 3 hours…" he muttered as he kept his hand enclosed with hers. _

"_But it was worth it right?" Ryoko looked back on the burning stars she had witnessed after twilight; their gallant streams of light and color were magnificent. "It only comes every 300 years!" _

"_It was beautiful…" He thought back on the night and how Ryoko's golden eyes reflected the shimmering lights—it was absolutely amazing. _

_Ryoko observed him as he dazed out of reality and his silver eyes faded. She raised an eyebrow and decided it was best that she flick him on the head to bring him back. As her finger made contact with his forehead, he snapped out of his dreamlike state with a slight yelp. Her laughter rang out loud while he rubbed the minor pain away._

"_I'll race you!" She shouted as she let go of his hand._

"_No teleporting or flying!" He shouted soon after._

_Immediately she frowned at the rules; it wasn't her fault he couldn't do anything but run. She sighed, nodded her head and began to run ahead. The feeling was exhilarating as she turned sideways to see Aeon right beside her. Her eyes widened in surprise—since when had he been as fast as her? She turned again and blushed slightly as she realized his body was beginning to take shape—she had never really thought of Aeon having muscles before. As her eyes lingered on the boy, her attention fully elsewhere, it was inevitable that she would collide with the post she was running at full speed toward._

"_Hey wait!" Aeon reached out for her as she inched ever nearer to the pole._

_She swore she could have tasted the stone material on her lips as she turned to look forward with her eyes shut closed, but the pain never came. She slowly opened them and found a dark blue material gracing her vision instead—it was Aeon's school uniform. His arms were wrapped around her as she looked up at him. She had never noticed how tall he was getting, but now it was obvious. She smiled up at him and he returned the favor. The bell rung—they were late._

Ryoko murmured as a warm glow was felt on her eyelids; she groaned as she longed to return to her dream. Lately she had been having flashbacks of her past as she slept; it was refreshing from the usual nightmares that plagued her at night. He was always there with her, and that's what she loved most. She blinked open her eyes and let the rays of sun spill into her irises. With another yawn, she stretched her hands towards the roof and shook off her body's stagnant energy.

Ever since Washu had returned her memory, Ryoko struggled with her emotions. Her innocence had finally returned and it wasn't all too comfortable living side by side with her darker self.

'I have everything I've lost, but…" she looked out the window, "why do I still feel incomplete?'

Her joyous childhood had filled her with hopes of love and dreams—a time when Ryoko believed in everything beautiful and free. The darkness within her, however, had taught her that dreams can be crushed, lives could end and freedom was a naïve, and pointless ideal. She sighed as the contradictory natures within her began to tug and pull at her seams—what did she believe in after all? She phased out of the house and reappeared at the lake, only to stare at her reflection in the water. There she was, cyan hair, golden eyes and a ferocity all her own. She slowly reached out to touch her reflection, but she kept at bay.

'Damn…I really need some sake.' She pulled her hand away from the water and made her way towards the kitchen. 'Why the hell is it so hard to figure this out?' She muttered within her head.

'Ryoko!' Washu breached into her thoughts. 'Come down, quickly!'

Her heart began to pound as she dropped any thoughts of obtaining sake and made her way to Washu's lab as quickly as possible. She had been hoping for Aeon to return; a small part of her was bounding with excitement—she couldn't wait to have her childhood friend and her longtime lover back. With her memories returned, she ached for his companionship far more than she had ever experienced before.

"Is he awake?" Ryoko tried to look ahead at his recovery capsule.

"He must be…because he isn't here."

"What?" Ryoko looked past her and confirmed that he was indeed missing. "Where is he?"

"That's why I called you down here; I put a tracking device on him just in case we might need it. Here's his location, would you mind picking him up?" Ryoko nodded her head in reply. "And Ryoko…he might be different."

"I've got it under control." Her voice didn't waver as she phased away.

Her golden eyes scanned over the cherry blossoms; they were in full bloom. Their fresh scent spilled across the air. He was near, or so the bleeping device on her wrist indicated. She flew through the branches, letting the petals brush against her face. A gentle wind blew and the rustle of the blossoms rushed in her ears.

"There you are…" Ryoko caught sight of his dark hair amongst the pink petals. "Aeon!"

His face turned towards her and he readied himself for battle. He threw an energy bolt straight at his target, hoping to knock her out. Not being entirely prepared for such abrasive acts, Ryoko barely dodged the attack.

"What the hell?" She looked around for Aeon, but kept her guard up this time. "What are you doing?"

"Stop chasing me!" Aeon reappeared and readied for another attack.

Fortunately Ryoko had always been faster than her childhood friend and managed to tackle him to the ground before he could try shooting a hole through her again. She held onto him tightly as he struggled to break free.

"What's your problem Aeon?" Ryoko grunted as she used all her might to keep him down.

She grabbed both of his hands and pinned them to the ground with her own. She straddled him and used her own weight to counter his; as long as he was on his back, she had control. Her face hovered above his as she peered into his crazed silver eyes—why was he in such a panic? His eyes roamed lower and he inhaled sharply as his face reddened—whether she knew it or not, Ryoko's clothes weren't the most form fitting and offered a chance to see beneath. She followed his gaze and realized she was showing a bit more of her chest than she would have preferred but made no move to change the situation. She smiled smugly as his resistance came to an end.

"Good, now that I have your attention; what are you trying to do?"

He looked away from her; half because he was irresistibly compelled to look at her chest and didn't want to reduce himself to a pervert, and half because her gaze pierced right through him.

"Escape." He was abrupt in his speech.

"Where to?"

"I'm…not sure." He muttered as he realized how stupid he must have sounded.

"But we saved your father and the Science Academy is no longer after us; why leave now?" Her eyes began to tear up without her permission. "Why, without me?"

He turned to look at her, befuddled at her exclamation—who was she? Without knowing why, he placed a hand at her cheek and wiped away the oncoming tears. Her golden eyes softened at his touch, but Aeon quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember." He sighed as he shifted uncomfortably under her weight.

Ryoko looked down to avoid his pitying gaze; how could this have happened? She chuckled at the irony, but her laughter carried notes of darkness within it. She removed herself from Aeon and helped him up.

"I'm not letting you go Aeon." She held on to his wrist. "You belong with me."

He looked at her and was surprised at the sheer determination she portrayed. His heart pulsed as he took in her outward beauty, and for a moment he was pinned by her golden eyes. He turned to walk away but found that he couldn't—his body wouldn't listen.

"For now…" He stared at her coldly but didn't resist when she pulled him towards the Masaki household.

Ryoko side glanced at the man she had come to love this past year. His eyes were hardened; not like the flowing silver they had once been. Until they returned to their molten selves, they would never mix with her golden ones.

End Note: Shorter than usual, but I wanted to hurry up and get something out. Alright, well please review!


End file.
